Aprés l'hiver vint le printemps
by DarkNightingale77
Summary: Ceci est ma premiére fic, une oneshoot...Quand dans les rue vides de Central un jeune alchimiste blond rencontre...Chut! c'est une surprise...Shonen-ai Ed/Envy


Titre: '' Aprés l'hiver...Vint le printemps. ''

Auteur: DarkNightingale77

Disclaimer: Et oui...pas à moi malheureusement X3 mais à Hiromu Arakaya

Note: Attention c'est une Oneshoot Shonen-ai de FMA ( sur le couple Ed /Envy pour être précis. ) . Hors temps du manga ou de la série, on sait juste que Alphonse à retrouvé son corps mais Edward a toujours ses automails.

Raiting: pour tous ^^ ( sauf ceux qui n'aiment pas le shonen-ai )

Aprés l'hiver...vint le printemps.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A Central, dans une rue quelconque, un mois quelconque, une personne marche dans le froid du jour...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Il marche d'un pas rapide...Il veut rentrer au plus vite dans la chaleur de son appartement...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Une rafale de vent se léve, faisant bouger sa cape rouge et ses cheveux blonds. Il s'arrête un instant , et fixe le ciel gris...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Une voix le fait se retourner.

-Edwarrd!

L'interpellé regarda la personne qui s'approchait de lui. Un garçon aux cheveux chatains légèrement plus grand que lui...

-Al?...Tu ne devrais pas être au QG pour rendre ton rapport?

- Heu oui, je m'y dirigeais justement...Je voulais juste savoir ou tu allais comme ça?

-.....Je ne sais pas trop...Je prend l'air c'est tout...

- Ok...Ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors, tu vas attraper froid.- Le cadet fit un sourire bienveillant à son frére – On se retrouve tout à l'heure à l'appartement.-

Et il s'éloigna de sa démarche guillerette, sous le regard de son ainé. Le blond reprit sa route. Il était à nouveau seul...Il sentait son coeur glacé , comme l'air ambiant...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dehors...Il ne savait pas non plus combien de temps il passerai à marcher comme ça...Et il s'en moquait...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Il sentit les gouttes d'eau tomber...La pluie...Edward n'arrivait pas à pleurer et le ciel le faisait pour lui... L'onde glacée coulait le long de son visage, plaquant ses cheveux blonds.

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Encore seul...Pourrait-il encore le supporter? ...Il savait Wirny amoureuse de lui mais ne pouvait la considérer autrement que comme une soeur...En effet...Sentimentalement , il était bien seul...A cette pensée, se fut comme si son coeur devenait gélé.

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Ce mot ne cessait de hanter cette pensées...Revenant comme une litanie dans sa tête....Seul....Seul....Seul...Seul...Comme dans la rue à cet instant même...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Le ciel devenait plus sombre de minute en minute...Edward se retrouverai rapidement en pleine nuit si il n'y prenait pas garde...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Crépuscule...Ed ne voyait pas le soleil, caché sous les nuages, mais devinait , par la luminosité faible, que ça en était l'heure...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Un bruissement lui fit subitement lever les yeux. Qui pouvait bien sortir, autre que lui, à cette heure et dans ce froid? Il tourna la tête de tout côté mais ne vit personne...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Etrange...Il aurait pourtant juré entendre quelque chose...Ah! Il l'avait à nouveau entendu! Un simple bruissement...léger...discret...et il se sentait observé...Mais pourtant, toujours personne en vue...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Il se retourna entiérement, face à l'endroit d'ou il venait...Um...Il n'entendait plus rien à présent...Puis soudain ,le bruissement se fit plus prés...Bien plus prés...Juste dérriére lui. Il se retourna brusquement , faisant voleter ses cheveux blond dans l'air glaçé.

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Il sentit deux main le saisir par les épaules, l'immobilisant partiellement. Edward leva les yeux et plongea dans deux orbes couleur amethystes. Il resta figé de stupeur quand il reconnu la personne et cette derniére en profita pour plaquer ses lévres contre les siennes...Lévres glacées...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

La personne embrassant Edward l'enlaça...Comme une bouée de sauvetage...Et Ed avait l'impression que son coeur, si figé il y a peu, reprenait peu à peu vie...Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, lui, si seul, dans cette rue déserte...

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Ce fut comme un choc éléctrique pour Edward qui s'accrocha à son tour à la personne. Les cheveux sombre aux reflets verdoyant de ce dernier tombaient légèrement sur les épaules du blondinet. Et, au bout de ce qui sembla être des heures pour Edward, sa bouche fut relâchée, mais il resta maintenu par les épaules, tandis que face à lui, il voyait un grand sourire satisfait qu'il connaissait bien...Le garçon aux cheveux sombre s'approcha tout doucement de Edward et lui chuchota à l'oreille:- à bientôt...mon chibi...-

Tandis que le chibi en question restait figé, les yeux écarquillés.

_Aprés tout...c'était l'hiver..._

Il y eut une brusque rafale de vent et Edward mit en bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la poussiére qui volait.

_Aprés tout...C'était l'hiver..._

Quand le souffle glaçé disparut, Edward baissa son bras. Il n'y avait plus personne dans son champ de vision. Il toucha du bout des doigts ses lévres encore chaude du baiser. Son coeur battait, rapide, chaud, plein de vie. Il murmura:

-...Envy...-

Un sourire naquit sur ses lévres et il reprit le chemin de son appartement, joyeux.

_...car aprés l'hiver, vint le printemps._

**Fin.**


End file.
